


No It Isn't

by jfk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfk/pseuds/jfk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's own 'wake-up call'</p>
            </blockquote>





	No It Isn't

Mycroft doesn't like people touching his things. 

  


His wake-up call comes abruptly, returning early in the humid afternoon with lunch. The plan was to dine romantically, alfresco. Because security, assurance, wealth, those were all things that created happiness. All Mycroft wanted was for John to be happy. 

  


And it seemed he was. John was willing, but he treated mycroft badly. Always running off with Sherlock, brushing hands with that Detective Inspector, getting himself roughed up by the wispy Irish fop. 

  


If John needed anything, love, clothes, an expensive getaway to the Amalfi coast for a weekend, Mycroft would have jumped at the order. But he didn't. No, John suffered in silence, and Mycroft was too busy, too preoccupied with his jealousy to even notice. He was prepared to do anything, anything at all, to make John happy. To make him fall in love. 

  


John didn't ask for anything. But Mycroft would give him what he deserved.

  


The wake-up call came when Mycroft spotted the tall gentleman writhing beneath John, tangled in the sheets. Another one in their bed. Didn't John love him anymore? After all he'd done. 

  


The man beneath John was raven-headed and Mycroft knew him instantly. He simply had to shoot him dead.

  


"He wont be coming round here anymore. Many happy returns,"  And John was paralysed, caught in the arms of his dead, and pale lover. 

  


Mycroft just doesn't like people touching his things. 


End file.
